Soul Eater: The Makings Of A Family
by XxbloodyredqueenxX
Summary: My first soul eater fanfic. One stormy night soul and kid get a big suprise. Can they handle it? I suck at summerys. Please R&R.


It was a very cold night here in death city. There was a harsh storm occuring and some people could swear that with all of the rain water the whole city would be flooded. Others didn't seem to mind. Infact this night seemed perfect for just staying home and watching moveis. Soul and Kid were sitting on the couch Kid resting in Soul's arms.

"This movie sucks." Soul said yawning. Kid stared at him like he had lost it.

"What are you talking about. This is perfect! Just look at how symetrical his outfit is! It's perfect." Kid sighed enjoying the movie while Soul just chuckled at his cute boyfriends rambleing. Sundenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Kid asked pausing the movie.

"I don't know." Soul said confuzed as he got up to answer the door. His red eyes grew three sizes at what he saw.

"Umm kid."

"Yes, soul?" Kid asked getting up from the couch and making his way carfully to his confuzed partner. As kid reached the door he relized why soul sounded disturbed. There on the doorsteep of there home was a basket holding a baby.

"What on earth?" Kid asked as he picked up the basket. Bringing it into the house. Kid placed the basket onto the couch sitting it so it was right in fornt of him. As Soul was shutting the door he noticed a note laying on the ground he quickly snatched it up and brought it inside.

"Who leaves a baby on a doorstep!" Kid exclaimed.

"I don't know. But who ever it was left a note." Soul said making his way over to the baby handing the note over to Kid.

"I'm gonna call Maka and see what she and everyone els thinks we should do."

"Ok." Kid nodded as soul picked up the phone.

"Hello?... Maka?... Oh hey...um well we have kind of a problem...no...no were fine...well it's just that-" Souls voice died down as he went furthere into the kitchen. _How could anyone abandon there child? _Kid thought sighing as he looked at the baby in front of him. She in turn stared right back. Kid turned from her to the note in his hand.

_Dear whoever inhabits this home,_

_I am truley sorry for this...but I can no longer care for my child. The witch community doesn't want any child witches to be brought up for right now until the destruction of medusa and Asura has died down. She will be a witch but her father was a very good meister. So she may be one too. All you need to know is that she will be a year old on October 13th. And that her name is Selen. She is in your hands now. Take care. Thank you and Goodbye._

Kid sighed at the end of the note. Looking at the small child. His eyes locking with her amythest ones. He put the note down and picked up the child. Rocking her in his arms all she did was watch him.

"It's ok now little one. I've got you. I've got you."

"Everyone will be here tommorow." Soul reported coming from the kitchen to stand beside the couch. Kid nodded looking up at sould for only amoment before looking back to the child in hand. Rocking her gently.

"What did the note say?" Soul asked picking it up. Kid didn't reply just continued to rock Selen. Soul let out a sigh as he finished reading the note.

"What are we gonna do?" Soul asked glancing at his love then looking down to the small child in his arms. Kid sighed.

"There really isn't anything we can do. I guess we just take care of her now." Soul sat closer to kid wrapping a arm around him then putting a hand on the babys. Rubbing her tiny hand with his tumb. Sundenly the baby opend her fist and took one of souls finger captive in her fist. Soul and kid shared a smile with eachoter.

"Selen is a cute name don't ya think?" Soul asked smiling. Kid smiled nodding.

"Selen Death Evens. Perfect." Soul smiled big taking kids face in his hand kissing him sweetly. They broke the kiss at the sound of a tiny giggle coming from the small child in kid's hands. Soul chuckled while Kid broke out into a grin. Even thought they were young maybe having a kid wouldn't be bad after all.


End file.
